


Goodbye Fiction

by utaou



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Other, Post-Killing School Life (Dangan Ronpa), Spoilers, Valentine's Day, but hey, my children deserves better tbh, oneshots, so i can't really give them the happy ending they deserve, this is meant to be filled with fluff and angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utaou/pseuds/utaou
Summary: A collection of oneshots for Shuichi's, Maki's Himiko's and Kiibo's Post-Killing Game life.Requests are welcome, and appreciated. It gives the authoress things to do.





	1. Headcanons & Request Page

* * *

 

Shuichi is more introverted than before; staying quiet and keeping to himself in front of people he doesn't know. Because of his dedication in his studies to distract his thoughts, he's a year ahead of his peers, which lets him tutor Himiko, Maki, and other people. He created a small "business" where he tutors people and people name their price. Shuichi almost never breaks down, only doing so when he's alone. His gaze often wanders throughout the day, unwillingly thinking of the past. He's close to losing faith in humanity.

 

* * *

 

Himiko seems to be more energetic and cheerful than before. With a bounce to her step and a bright smile on her lips, she's the one that pulls Maki and Shuichi with her every day. She puts on magic shows for the neighboring elementary school every month, having Shuichi and Maki help her out. If the students particularly love the magic show, the school would give a token of appreciation to the three; ranging from one hundred to two hundred dollars for each of them. She hung up her witch's hat on the wall above her desk, patting it the night before a show. Despite her personality in front of everyone, she cries herself to sleep almost every night, clutching the aikido belt that was once Tenko's.

 

* * *

 

Maki is coping with her current life. Struggling to even take care of herself, she manages to take care of Shuichi and Himiko. With social services onto her, she has to make sure everything is taken care of around the house. Even with the apartment being paid off by the government and the sum of money she gets every month to live, she still finds herself thinking about the future and how it'd be difficult to survive. To take her mind off the stress, she got absorbed in baking. She hopes that she can open up a bakery, and that would be the source of income for the small family she has with her two friends.

 

* * *

 

Kiibo is slowly bringing himself back together. After self-destructing, all of his parts are scattered around the world, somehow making it to reality. Little by little, the small metal parts are coming together. It'll take years, but one day Kiibo would come back.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, welcome to this small oneshot book! i encourage requests, and please be as specific as possible.
> 
> an example of a request would be: "a shuichi x reader fluff oneshot whcih the reader loves danganronpa and shuichi confronts the reader". im working on that oneshot right now, so don't request that. i hope you enjoy the upcoming oneshots! also, i'd appreciate if if you bring all and any requests to this page only. thank you!


	2. Saihara Shuichi / Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi finally works up the nerve to talk to the artistic girl he sees at the staircase of his school every day.

The sky was almost always pretty in the morning. It was so pretty that Shuichi always wanted to take a picture of it or draw it. But, with his ultimate talent, his drawings and photographs were quite shitty. So instead, he admired the rising sunset as if it wouldn't come back the next day.

Before school would start, he would stand on top of the stairs that lead inside the school's campus, enjoying the colors in the clouds, enjoying the feeling of the sun's bright rays in his eyes before they became too powerful. It gave him the dreaded hope he'd avoided during his last moments in the world of fiction, but it enticed him. Shuichi was a willing victim of nature's beauty.

It seemed like someone else is also a victim to the wonders of the sky, as he always spot a lone girl sitting on the steps. She always seemed to be drawing, using the various colors of the sky on her sketchbook. She reminded Shuichi of the past Angie, as they both seem to have exceptional skills in art. But besides that, she was nothing like anyone he had ever met before. One time she caught him staring, sending him a small smile and a wave, then went back to her drawing. It seemed as if she'd never be done with the drawing, since she works on the same piece every day.

Shuichi had to build up the confidence to speak to her. Sure, she was one of them. She had Danganronpa merch on the cover of her sketchbook; a sticker of Final Danganronpa 5 and New Danganronpa V3. But, she has a different vibe to him, a warm and friendly kind. He can tell how much passion and work she puts into the drawing.

So, he had decided to finally talk to her.

Or well, she decided to say something to Shuichi. After all, she was the one who lead the conversation.

"Um, hi . . ." Shuichi mentally cursed at those words. Too simple, surely she'd ignore him.

"Hey," she gave Shuichi a small smile, before averting her attention back to her drawing. "You're Saihara Shuichi, right?"

"Yes, that is me." Western localization made his legal American name Shuichi Saihara, but naturally the girl said his surname first.

"Right," she nodded. "Are you going to be asking about the stickers on my book?"

The question took Shuichi by surprise, he was expecting that response later on in the conversation. "That, uh, wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about. But now that you mention it . . ."

A quiet sigh filled the awkward silence, "I'll be honest with you. I am a fan of Danganronpa." The girl noticed how Shuichi's shoulders tensed up when she said that. "I mean, the way how friendship blossoms even with the tension in the air from the fact that anyone can wind up . . . gone." She shrugged, closing her sketchbook and pulling it against her chest. The girl looked away from the young detective's eyes.

"I understand."

"I don't think you do," the artist locked her eyes with Shuichi's. "You may pretend to understand, or try to, but you'd never understand. After all, you weren't the one in the audience. You were a player."

Silence filled the air, the both of them lost in thought.

"If it makes you feel better," the girl spoke up, "at least you had people with you."

Shuichi glanced at her, confusion clearly written in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Some characters had no one to confide to. Amami, for example." She sighed, eyes squinting as she stared straight at the sun. "Everyone believed in you after the first trial. They trusted you with their lives. Some protagonists weren't trusted in the previous killing games."

"What do you mean? I'm a protagonist? Sure, people had faith in me, but . . ."

The thirty-minute bell rang, indicating breakfast started. The mysterious girl swung her bag in front of herself, gently putting her sketchbook and pencils inside.

"I haven't introduced myself. Forgive me for that. I'm [l/n] [f/n]. It's a pleasure to meet you." She gave Shuichi a small smile before walking inside the school.

Seconds later, Maki and Himiko arrived at school. The two stared questioningly at their friend, glancing at the door that shut with a quiet click.

"Uh, hey?" Shuichi gave them an uneasy smile.

"Ah, so you met [l/n]?" Maki glared at the door, before her expression softened and her gaze returned to Shuichi.

"Yeah. You guys know her?"

Himiko fiddled with her fingers, bouncing nervously in place. "Um, Shuichi? You know how we were seeing how some of the Danganronpa seasons ended?"

"Yeah?"

"She was, uh . . . Harumaki, can you say?"

"She is one of the survivors of one of the killing games." Maki said coolly, moving her messenger bag from her right shoulder to her left shoulder. "One of the blackened."

"She . . . she killed someone?" Shuichi's eyes widened. He hadn't deducted that from his observations on [f/n]. But then again, he recall that she had a melancholy aura to her. That was the only thing he can tell by just looking. The girl was a closed book.

Nobody said a word after that comment, silently walking inside and to the hallway were they usually hang out before separating to their separate classrooms.

"She's the Ultimate Illustrator." Maki finally said, picking at the bow on her school uniform. "The first blackened to ever win the killing game. She was going to kill herself and her best friend by poisoning both of them. The poison didn't work on her, but it worked on her best friend. She hid the bottle of poison by hiding it in the book bag she carries along with her. In the end, she convinced everyone to vote for another person, so they don't have to play the killing game anymore. She was taken back to reality, and was put back in her previous life; with her own memories of the killing game."

Shuichi glanced down in the overlook, seeing [f/n] drawing on her sketchpad once more. Her back was slouched over, hiding what she was drawing from Shuichi's view.

"She's a monster, killing everyone." Maki spat, glaring at the frail girl. "She deserves nothing, and she has nothing. Fame and fortune wouldn't buy her happiness."

Shuichi said nothing, fingering through a mystery novel he'd pulled out minutes after hearing Maki. He didn't read through the book though, thinking of that strange girl with the name [l/n] [f/n]. Maybe Maki was right; maybe [f/n] did not deserve sympathy or kindness. Or maybe she was just a girl trying to do the right thing for her classmates. Whatever the case was for her, Shuichi made a silent vow to befriend [f/n].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first oneshot, done! make sure to leave a request on the request page (or here, if you really want to)


	3. A Family Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three separate oneshots with the family pet, Ploof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, a single request! thank you for that, A Cross of Fire! here's the resquest: "Do you think you could make a one-shot of these guys getting a therapy animal, or animals if you want each of them to have their own, to help them through the bad memories and hard times? It could be a cat, dog, rabbit, ect. just something fluffy so they can have a cuddle buddy when they are emotionally breaking down, or just as a pure innocent companion to help the family get through their day. Could we have something cute like that? 0w0"
> 
> remember to leave any and all requests on the requests page! thank you!

It has been exactly sixteen hours since they're got the small fluffy creature, now named Ploof, who was resting in Himiko's lap.

The clock hanging above the sofa in the living room read "3:28", yet the young girl was still awake. Recently Himiko had been waking up at night, her hands sweating against the cool material of the black aikido belt. Her therapist suggested an animal to keep her company at night, and it was only recently when she managed to convince Maki and Shuichi to actually get a pet.

So the small creature was fulfilling its role, curled up in the red head's lap and licking her bare legs as a sort of comfort. Giggling quietly, she stroke the soft fur of the bunny. Whenever she woke up from night terrors, she'd stay in bed and force herself back to sleep. But this night, she had someone to comfort her.

Himiko laid down and allowed the baby rabbit to climb to her stomach and fall asleep. She admired the sleeping rabbit with a small smile before falling asleep herself.

That was the first night in months in which Himiko was able to get a decent amount of sleep.

 

* * *

 

Maki stayed home from school that day.

Not because she was sick, no, she would still go to school even if she were sick. She needed to meet with their social worker and give them a run down of what happened since the last time they've met, which was about a month ago.

She tidied the whole apartment, cleaning and putting away dirty dishes, running to the laundry room to wash dirty clothes, things of that nature. By the time it was noon, she was exhausted. Being the caregiver of her two friends and a student hadn't been an easy job, so while she waited for the social worker to arrive, she did her homework.

She'd let the family pet hop around while she was doing chores, which almost caused some serious accidents. "Let's not mention those accidents to Himiko . . ." She confided to the rabbit.

Maki made sure to also clean its cage, bringing it with a spray bottle filled with water out in the green area and using its waste for fertilizer in the gardens.

So while the cage was drying outside, the bunny remained free of its cage.

The words blurred in Maki's vision, as it had been doing for the past few days. She hasn't been able to focus at all on her schoolwork for the past few days, so it wasn't a surprise to her when this had happened. Her thoughts unwillingly lead back to the events of the killing game; of Kaito and Kokichi, specifically.

She wondered what would have happened if she hadn't poisoned the arrows, but had bargained with Kokichi to get Kaito out of his custody. If only she weren't blinded with rage and let Shuichi and Himiko fall into despair while she was plotting against the purple haired boy.

The feeling of something warm and soft was pressed against her legs and she looked up and saw Ploof laying down against her leg.

Smiling, Maki leaned forward and ran her fingers across its fur. She loosened up her shoulders, which she didn't knew were tense, and leaned back against the couch.

Maybe it really _was_ okay to have someone to keep her company at home.

 

* * *

 

Shuichi got home late at night.

Tutoring lasted longer because a college student asked him for help on an essay when he was getting back home. He made sure to text Himiko and Maki that he wouldn't make it to dinner, so that they wouldn't starve themselves just waiting for him. Though he was going to text Maki to bring him dinner, he decided not to, as she was probably stressed out on catching up with school. So he spent the whole tutoring session snacking on trail mix that never seemed to fufill his appetite.

So when he got home, he immediately saw the wrapped up plate filled with food, with individual messages from the others.

"Don't stay up too late, Shuichi. Eat, then I'll help you do homework in the morning. Sleep well tonight," was written in Maki's elegant cursive.

In Himiko's handwriting, which the letters of words are all connected, Shuichi made out, "Make sure to not push yourself so hard, Shuichi! Harumaki and I made you dinner, so eat eat eat!"

Before heating up the plate of food, he opened the little cage and let the rabbit free. He made his way to the kitchen, and popped the plate in the microwave before setting the timer to a minute and a half.

Once his dinner was warm, he sat down on the floor and took out his phone to watch a video on YouTube. But when he tried to turn on his phone, he remembered it ran out of battery and went to charge it instead.

So Shuichi was alone, chewing quietly on the steamed veggies and fried spam. Or so he thought. Ploof brought an apple slice to Shuichi and started chewing it, having dinner with him.

The sight brought Shuichi to a smile, and he remembered that he has a small somebody with him. So after washing his plate, changing to his sleep wear, and brushing his teeth, he laid down on the floor and eventually fell asleep while petting it.


	4. Saihara Shuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi makes conversation with an elderly woman who claimed to be the grandmother of the late Akamatsu Kaede.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay for this chapter! i've been procrastinating with this because im not too sure how the requester want this to be written. i tried my best, so hopefully you enjoy it!
> 
> here is the request made by Princeasimdiya12: "Okay, so for my first request, can you do a story with Saihara, Harukawa and Himiko coming across the friends and family members of their respective love interests please? You can decide on the scenario on how they would meet but the theme is that the survivors are given vague hints of what they were really like before entering the killing game."
> 
> i'll work on maki's and himiko's, so expect that to be out soon!
> 
> also, i apologize for the short length of this chapter...

Shuichi didn't know how to respond to the elderly woman who recognized him as another person. He was especially clueless when she mentioned another female name, one he didn't recognized.

"Ah, sorry dear, you must be going by your new name. Shuichi, was it?" The woman apologized, sitting on the park bench.

He was heading back home, taking a shortcut through the park. It was particularly early, since the tutoring session had been cancelled, so Shuichi planned on surprising Himiko and Maki with cupcakes from a bakery. But after helping the woman pick up groceries that she dropped, he was helplessly trapped in the conversation. Deciding to not be rude, he tried to play along.

"That's right, ma'am. Who might you be?"

The woman's expression turned somber. "I was the grandmother of Kaede."

How coincidential. Shuichi had thought of the blonde after being asked hours ago for help with playing the piano. He rejected that opportunity for another pay, mainly because he didn't know how to play the piano. But also because the thought of the piano sickened him, especially after Kaede. The sight of her being controlled, the rope tight against her neck, helplessly moving from one key to the next . . .

He suppressed a gag. He should be over her death, but the memory was still fresh in his mind. He caused those deaths.

"Oh, is that so? It's a pleasure to meet you, miss."

"Again. 'It's a pleasure to meet you again', you mean." The woman patted the area next to her, and Shuichi took that as a sign that she wanted him to sit next to her. So that was what he did.

"Ah, I'm so glad I was able to meet you again. How are you, child?"

"Alright, I guess. How about you?"

"Same as you. At least you're off of your phone, for the first time I've seen."

Maki complained about them using their phones a week after they got them. To stop future addiction, she added a parent lock to each of their phones. Despite knowing the passwords ("In case there is an emergency and you need to contact me," Maki rolled her eyes.), Himiko and Shuuichi still followed the black haired girl's rules.

"Is that so? My friend makes sure we're not addicted to our phones, heh . . ." Damn, this is awkward. Shuichi barely interacted with anyone, besides his family and his students.

Oh . . .

Would Himiko and Maki be considered family? Legally, they were family, but personally . . . yes. They _were_ considered family to Shuichi.

"That is good. Before, you were addicted to your phone, talking about this 'Ropa' game, or something with Kaede." The woman fumbled with a circle-like item, twisting and turning it often.

"Danganronpa," Shuichi said with a roll of his eyes. " _Disgusting._ "

After that comment, the two sat in silence. He fumbled with the plastic bag in his hands and remembered that he had somewhere he wanted to be.

"Ah, I should be going. It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Shuichi smiled.

The woman just offered a brown paper bag, putting the circular object inside of it. "Here you go, hon. A parting gift, for you and your friends." With that, she stood up and walked away, the click of her walking stick almost quiet.

Shuichi turned the opposite direction, and made his way back to the small apartment. On the way, he opened the brown paper bag to find three variations of that circle of flowers; flower crowns. Why that woman gave it to him, Shuichi had no idea.

When he presented the two items when he got home, the two girls forced Shuichi to wear his own blue flower crown and posed to take a picture.

Somehow, he felt like this happened before.

Then he remembered.


	5. Harukawa Maki / Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Valentine's Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentine's day everyone! oof, i may be alone, but that doesn't mean my babbers are alone! specifically, my harumaki. this wasn't requested, but please enjoy!

Maki didn't know what to say to the person who confessed to her. She didn't even know them; only seeing them in her class. So it was quite awkward when they drew the attention to them both by presenting her with a box of chocolates.

"I . . . I made these for you, Maki. I hope you like them, hopefully as much as I like you!" They offered it with two hands; a sign of respect in Japan. But this isn't Japan, so why would she be using that type of body language? Unless . . .

"Uh. Thank you. But--" Maki was cut off.

"I know that you may not have any distinct feelings for me, but please accept these chocolates as a gift from a classmate, if not from a Valentine." They had a smile on their face, dejection clearly written in their eyes.

[f/n], the sophomore's golden student. Diligent in their studies. Looks that attract girls, boys, everyone in between. Confessing to _Maki_?

"Ah, thank you [f/n] . . ." Maki forced a smile on her face, before gingerly taking the small square box. She felt bad for taking the sweets even after clearly rejecting the poor person, but right afterwards they ran away, their footsteps echoing in the hall.

While waiting for Shuichi and Himiko to come to the rooftop for lunch, she decided to open the carefully wrapped box. The wrapping paper was filled with flattering messages about Maki, which made her face flush with heat, from embarrassment or flattery? Seeing a folded piece of paper in the box of chocolate, she opened it and read it.

_So... Maki. Hi. Aha, I'm not too sure how to write this. Literally, my recycle bin is filled with all of the other drafts I wrote before this letter. I guess I want you to know that you're an amazing person, though I bet you already know that. You're so brave and responsible... people don't give you enough credit for being you. I've seen how you've interacted with your friends, and you're very caring and loving towards them. Despite your cold exterior, I know how awesome you are. You may know about the rumors about you, how you could kill people easily, though that's true or not I don't care. Geez, I just realized how cheesy this whole thing sounds. But everything I wrote isn't a lie! I'm not just trying to flatter you, or just boost your confidence. I truly believe that you are a stunning, fascinating, marvelous, wonderful, incredible human being!_

Maki's eye twitched before stuffing the note in her book bag. She let out a scoff before wiping the tears from her eyes and letting out a small congested laugh.

"What an idiot . . ."


End file.
